


a little crow told me

by astragazer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Cute Kids, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Oblivious Ushijima Wakatoshi, Other, Protective Ushijima Wakatoshi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astragazer/pseuds/astragazer
Summary: 𝐈𝐧 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐡 𝐚 𝐘𝐚𝐤𝐮𝐳𝐚 𝐢𝐧𝐟𝐚𝐦𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐥𝐲 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐖𝐡𝐢𝐭𝐞 𝐄𝐚𝐠𝐥𝐞, 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐚𝐜𝐫𝐨𝐬𝐬 𝐚 𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐛𝐨𝐲 𝐰𝐡𝐨 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐟𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐞.--𝘐𝘯𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘩𝘸𝘢 “𝙋𝙖𝙥𝙖 𝙒𝙤𝙡𝙛 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙋𝙪𝙥𝙥𝙮”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Everyone, Hinata Shouyou & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. a little crow told me (i'm his parent)

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is inspired by the manhwa "Papa Wolf and the Puppy" (alt. title "The Wolf That Picked Something Up") That manhwa was so cute I suddenly thought let's make it Papa Ushiwaka and baby Hinata cause why not?
> 
> Enjoy reading!

* * *

Five years ago, there was a gang fight between two Yakuza organisations in the outskirt of Sendai. The one who emerged as the victor was the Shiratorizawa-gumi, with its then young leader, Ushiwaka, who later became known as the White Eagle.

A notorious, ruthless young Yakuza Boss who does not hesitate to cut off anyone’s pinky finger once proven to have betrayed the organisation. His eyes as sharp as the eagle he was infamously known for, his skin the colour of olives and on his back a tattoo of the great bird of prey is proudly plastered. In a pack, he is considered the alpha, the strongest that stood at the top of the hierarchy. Everyone follows his lead, his words are the rules and his commands are absolute.

That’s right, he is the leader, the boss, the alpha.

Ushijima Wakatoshi.

But that was years ago. Like a far-off dream in the distant past, a bygone era so to say.

And now, the great white eagle stood in front of a shelf in a grocery store, having the greatest confliction in his 21 years of living.

“Umm, excuse me, but are you still not done picking which cup ramen to buy?” a middle aged woman asked from behind him, carrying a tray as Ushijima was momentarily awaken from his reverie before he decided to just picked whatever his hand came into contact with and walked off.

Shoyu flavoured ramen, he was not really a fan of soy sauce-based ramen but he could not afford to go back and spend another ten minutes contemplating which among the cup ramens to buy. Not that he is not living off of those instant food since he decided to live in seclusion, away from the outskirt of Sendai City. It was too noisy there and only when he decided to live in the countryside did he realise what true peace is. But it’s not like he can live here forever, he knew he has responsibilities to fulfil.

“That would be around 950 yen,” the cashier said politely as Ushijima slid the exact amount before taking the plastic bag.

He walked out of the store, stopping for a second to look up the sky. When he left his house earlier, the sky was clear and bright. But the sky has visibly darkened as patches of dark clouds started to become more visible, carried by the wind from the far-off north. Ushijima outstretched his arm but there is no liquescent falling on his palm.

“It’s going to rain soon,” he said, taking his hand back. “Might as well hurry back home.”

He did not bring an umbrella and he does not particularly like being soak. One time he ended up with a cold. But it’s not like his immune system was weak, it just happened so that he was already soaked in sweat and the heavy downpour almost froze him to death. He could not afford to be sick, if he wants to live in peace for at least a few more weeks, once those guys find out he is sick, they will barge in his house again and destroy whatever little peace he has. He told them he is fine on his own, it’s not like they needed to take care of him like a child, if anything he should be the one taking care of them as their boss.

He was walking through the same path back to his house, the smell of petrichor had gone a bit evident now as the wind blew by, giving a nostalgic scent as Ushijima zipped his jacket up before putting his hands inside the front pocket. He felt the earbuds inside and took it, he was about to put it in his ear, blast a rather loud music on his way back home, when Ushijima suddenly felt someone following him.

His senses had gone quite sensitive over the year, his line of work allowed him to sharpen his senses to the point that he can literally feel when someone is tailing him. He’d gotten rid of many tails before, but for some odd reason, it felt like the one who is following him this time is an amateur in the game. At this case, the cat will end up getting the mouse before it could go scurry inside its hole.

Ushijima put the earbuds in his ears nonetheless but played no music, just to look like he is casually walking back to his house, pretending like he does not know someone is following him.

He knew he is getting near his house, but instead of continuing ahead, Ushijima took a detour. He turned to a corner where he knew it will lead to a dead end.

After Ushijima halted in his track, in front of him is a tall wall and the sound of thunder suddenly roared as if piercing the heavens before the liquid started to fall from the sky.

“I’ll give you one more chance, I don’t usually do this,” Ushijima started. “But you seem like an amateur, you don’t need to risk your life. Just go.”

Ushijima turned around. He expected a young lad, last time it was someone a few years younger than him. But Ushijima furrowed his brows when he saw no one. He was sure he is being followed and there is nowhere to hide, unless the person already left. But Ushijima should have heard footsteps, no matter how stealth they moved, considering the person earlier was not that stealth to begin with, Ushijima should have heard it.

His eyes travelled around until his gaze went down and that was when he saw someone.

It was not a young lad as he expected.

No, even younger than that.

“Now they are sending a boy?” Ushijima muttered with a scoff.

The boy looked at him with those big orbs containing a certain curiosity swirling around, his eyes that held all the wonders in the world. He tilted his head to the side in possibly the most adorable way, – but what does Ushijima knows about adorable anyways –, his orange hair is quite long and curly, not to mention quite soft and fluffy. He wore a baggy t-shirt that went past his knee and he is barefoot. Ushijima sighed before he shook his head, he knew those men would not dare to send someone like this kid. They are not that foolish and Ushijima knew the kid must have just followed him out of curiosity. He is just a child.

“Are you lost?” Ushijima asked but the boy tilted his head more until he could not hold the weight of his head and he fell over. Ushijima almost gave in to his reflexes and catch the boy, but he stopped at the last second and remained standing as the boy slowly stood up.

“Where are your parents?” Ushijima asked again.

He expected a response, even if the boy starts to cry he’d understand.

But instead, the boy suddenly pointed at him and Ushijima’s frown went back to invade his face.

“No, I’m not your parent,” he said. “You should go, your parents might be looking for you.”

Ushijima walked past the boy, not sparing him a single glance as he continued on his way back to where he came from. The rain did not cease as Ushijima put the hood of his jacket atop his head and walked hurriedly back to the comfort of his house, not knowing that the boy was still following behind.

* * *

The rain did not cease even until the last hours of the afternoon. The sun did not return for the day but the downpour had gone down to soft pitter-patter. Ushijima poured the hot water inside the cup ramen he bought earlier before he closed the lid and took a wooden chopstick. His feet carried him outside, in the balcony and the cold breeze the rain had carried made Ushijima sighed as he sat on the wooden floor.

He took a magazine after setting the cup ramen on the side and opened it. His men had pointed out how he reads every advertisement in the magazine, but Ushijima did not really see what was wrong with that. He just likes to read to past the time.

After a while, his eyes were still kept on the magazine as his hand went down to retrieve the cup ramen that is now ready to be eaten. But he did not feel anything as he put the magazine down and looked to his side.

“I put it right here,” he muttered, the cup ramen now gone as if it was never there. His eyes searched the surrounding, but there was no sign of the cup ramen.

“Odd,” he muttered again before he stood up. He is sure the house is not haunted, he’s been living here for months and it’s the first time something as strange as this had occurred.

Ushijima was about to dismissed the peculiar event and went inside to get another cup ramen, when he suddenly stepped on something wet and Ushijima noticed there were paddles of water on the wooden floor leading outside.

He is never one to believe in ghosts or any otherworldly occurrence, so instead of being frightened – not that he is afraid of the things that could not touch him – Ushijima followed the trail.

He walked up to the corner where he saw the little boy again.

“Just what in the world do you think you’re doing?”

Ushijima’s voice startled the boy as he flinched in surprise before he looked at him, halfway through slurping the ramen that Ushijima was looking for earlier. The little boy slowly slurp the noodles and swallowed it, he didn’t even chew.

Ushijima sighed inaudibly as he turned his head to the side, it was no longer raining he thought, and the soft pitter-patter was just the remnants of rain from the rooftop.

“Very well then, finish that up and leave.”

The little boy did not say anything, instead he went back to eating the ramen as Ushijima watched. He doesn’t know why, but it felt as though if he takes his eye off the boy he will be gone like he was never there. So he watched until he finished the cup ramen before Ushijima stood up.

“Are you done?” he asked and the boy looked up at him, his big eyes blinking a few times before he looked at the empty cup ramen and then lifted his hand up to Ushijima, giving him the empty cup. “If you’re done, you should go. Your parents might be looking for you.”

Ushijima took the empty cup before he turned around.

He was about to walked when he felt a hand gripping the hem of his shirt and when he looked back, he saw the boy standing behind him.

“Kid, I told you I’m not your parent.”

The boy tilted his head again before he opened his mouth and muttered that simple word.

“M..ma..ma?” he said, uttering the word in the cutest way as he put his finger under his chin.

“No, I’m not your mother.”

“D..da..da?”

“I’m not your father either,” Ushijima said, prying the small hand that was gripping his shirt before he started to walk.

It’s not that he is not fond of children, but he does not particularly like them either. He’s neutral when it comes to them. Even if they look like this adorable orange ball of cuteness that kept following him.

Ushijima has not taken four steps at most when he saw lightning strike by the distance and a few seconds after that a thunderous roar followed. The interval between the lightning and thunder meant that the storm is too far now although there is no telling if the rain will pour once again as Ushijima continued to walk.

But then he felt someone gripped his shirt again and when Ushijima looked down, he saw the boy was shaking in fear.

Even if he does not particularly like or hate kids, Ushijima felt like it is wrong to leave a child in the cold stormy night. He did not know if living in seclusion, away from the outskirt of Sendai, had made him soften even just a little. But he thought maybe it was the case as he found himself saying those words.

“Alright, you can stay for the night.”

The boy’s eyes lit up, although the fear is still evident in those big orbs.

“Dada!”

“No, I’m still not your father.”


	2. a little crow told me (he likes shoyu ramen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ushijima finally finds out the little boy's name and why he seem to like shoyu ramen.

* * *

Five years ago, there was a gang fight between two Yakuza organisations in the outskirt of Sendai. The one who emerged as the victor was the Shiratorizawa-gumi, with its then young leader, Ushiwaka, who later became known as the White Eagle.

A notorious, ruthless young Yakuza Boss who does not hesitate to cut off anyone’s pinky finger once proven to have betrayed the organisation. His eyes as sharp as the eagle he was infamously known for, his skin the colour of olives and on his back a tattoo of the great bird of prey is proudly plastered. In a pack, he is considered the alpha, the strongest that stood at the top of the hierarchy. Everyone follows his lead, his words are the rules and his commands are absolute.

That’s right, he is the leader, the boss, the alpha.

Ushijima Wakatoshi.

And that so called White Eagle is now living a humble life away from the infamous life he had in the outskirt of Sendai.

But that is only for a while.

“I told you, I’m coming back soon,” he said as he reached the bottle of water from the counter. He put the phone on speaker as he opened the bottle and gulp a much needed liquid after an hour and a half of working out early in the morning.

A voice at the other end of the line came.

“But boss! We need you here!”

The voice belongs to a young man who seem like he is on the verge of losing his mind as he practically yelled.

“You know we can’t live without you, right?! You practically abandoned us and live in seclusion one day without even telling us the reas –”

“Oi, Goshiki! Give the phone back!”

This time another voice of a man came and Ushijima could hear shuffling from the other end of the line as if they are in a ruckus before things had quiet down after a while.

“Boss, sorry about that,” the man who spoke earlier said. Ushijima figured he must have taken the phone from Goshiki, at least he prefers talking to this man than the young lad. “Goshiki’s been stressing a lot lately. Our men were putting too much pressure on him for being the next in line and your proxy.”

“Next in line?” Ushijima asked, clearly confused. “If anyone is next in line, should it not be you, Reon?”

The man, Reon, chuckled lightly. He has been with Ushijima for years longer than anyone, he is basically the White Eagle’s right hand man so much that their men start calling him Benkei, not that Reon is against it. He just finds it quite ironic to earn such a nickname with a historical significance.

“But Boss, it’s true that everyone is starting to wonder when you’re coming back.”

At least he didn’t ask why. Reon strongly believes in the man regarded as the head of Shiratorizawa-gumi. So he does not need to know the reason, if Ushijima does not tell them, he believes he has a reason why he could not and he understood that well.

“Soon,” Ushijima said simply before he stopped in front of a door.

He opened the door slightly and his gaze fell on the little boy who is sleeping soundly.

“But before that, I need you to do something for me.”

“Anything for you, boss,” Reon said and Ushijima heard shuffling again. He suspected some guys were listening in on what their boss is about to say considering that he rarely or never ask for favours, not that it is considered as a favour more or less than a command.

“I need you to find every bits of information about someone…”

Ushijima trailed off when he noticed the little boy is slowly stirring in his sleep before he rolled on the bed, rubbing his eyes as he blinked them open drowsily. The little boy saw Ushijima standing by the door and he instantly perked up as he sat up on the bed.

“Dada!” he said cheerfully and Ushijima furrowed his brows.

“I’ll tell you the details later,” Ushijima said before he hang up the phone.

“How many times do I need to tell you? I’m not your father.”

“Dada,” the boy said again as he run up to Ushijima who still could not quite grasp the fact that this little boy came out of nowhere and start calling him --

* * *

“Dada?” Goshiki muttered after the call ended. “Did I hear that right or am I hearing things?”

He sounded as if he could not believe what he heard and his face seem like he just saw the whole world fall before his eyes.

“Isn’t that what little kids usually call their dads?” Semi said as he looked at Goshiki whose face is still stricken by shock. “And we did hear a little kid’s voice,” he added.

“Could it be…” Goshiki started, his eyes still wide as saucers. “That the reason why boss decided to leave all of a sudden…is that…”

“Don’t say it,” Reon said.

“Is that…”

“I said don’t,” Reon repeated, but it was as though Goshiki could not hear anything else other than his inner voice screaming to him that the boss he admired so much from when he was young has kept such a secret to them.

“He has a secret love child!”

“What?!”

* * *

Ushijima suddenly felt a slight chill running down his spine. He thought it must have been the sweat that had dried down on his back and completely ignored it as he made his way to the kitchen, the little boy still following closely behind.

“What do you want to eat?” he asked, looking behind to see the little boy standing there with his hand on his lips, nibbling on his finger as his big eyes blinked a few times as if he is contemplating Ushijima’s question.

“Shoyu…” he muttered.

“No, you can’t eat shoyu ramen early in the morning.”

“Shoyu,” the boy repeated again but Ushijima picked him up and made him sit on the chair before he went to open the fridge.

“Just have some milk and bread,” he said as he poured a carton of milk in a glass and put a loaf of bread on a plate before he put them on the table in front of the little boy.

The boy just stared at it, his head tilting to the side before he pushed the plate and shook his head.

“Shoyu,” he repeated and Ushijima was quite surprised at the bravado the little boy is showing in front of him.

Normally, Ushijima would just ignore it and let the kid be. If he doesn’t eat then Ushijima could care less whether he goes hungry. But the boy made a face that is hard to just simply ignore. His eyes seem glossy and he seems like he is on the verge of crying, his lips in a frown and his cheeks seem chubbier than usual. Ushijima should be indifferent to any charms, but then he found himself giving in for once as he sighed and stood up.

“Alright, but only one time. You wouldn’t get another shoyu ramen after this,” he said as the little kid instantly beamed and jumped out of his chair and run up to Ushijima’s side as the man prepared the ramen.

“Settle down,” Ushijima said and the boy nodded his head as he went back to climb up his chair.

After a few minutes, the ramen was ready and Ushijima ended up taking the bread instead as he made himself a mug of coffee.

While the little boy is busy shoving the cup ramen in his otherwise small face, Ushijima found himself muttering.

“Shoyu…” he said, looking at the cup ramen. “You must have liked that ramen.”

The kid put the empty cup of ramen down as he licked his lips and wipes his face with the back of his hand. It felt nice to feel his stomach full and the kid’s smile widen.

“Shoyu..” he said, pointing at the empty cup ramen. “Shoyou..” he said again, pointing at himself this time.

It was then Ushijima realised just why he seem to like the ramen so much.

It almost sounded like his name.

“So your name is Shoyou,” Ushijima said and the kid nodded his head before he looked outside the window, the sunlight seeping through.

“Sun,” he said and then pointed at himself again. “Hinata,”

Ushijima finally learned the boy’s name.

“Hinata..Shoyou,” he muttered, the name rolling off his tongue smoothly as the side of his lips turn up in a small smile in comparison with Hinata’s wide close-eyed grin.

But then the brief moment did not last as Ushijima heard his phone vibrated and he stood up.

“Stay here,” he said before walking away to answer the call.

He was going to call Reon anyways. After learning the kid’s name, Ushijima can finally find his identity.

“Reon, I need you to –”

“Boss, it’s me,” the voice cut him off and it sounded familiar, Ushijima remembered it must have been that guy.

“Shirabu?”

“I just called to warn you, that damned Goshiki brat is on his way there.”

The call ended after that. Shirabu has always been that guy, he may have high regards to his senior, especially Ushijima, but he always seem to dislike the ones younger than him especially Goshiki. He is often serious and composed as well, but it’s not like Ushijima is one to talk.

He figured it would be better to tell them the details in person since they are on their way to his house anyways.

Ushijima made his way back to the kitchen to see the kid, Hinata, trying to reach the cupboard where the cup ramens are kept.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Ushijima asked, startling Hinata as he jumped in surprise and accidentally elbowed the mug and it fell on the floor, shattering the glass into shards.

Hinata was about to move when Ushijima suddenly spoke and it made the little boy flinched.

“Don’t move,” he said, his voice stern as his eyes travelled down to see that Hinata is barefoot.

Ushijima tried not to step on the shards and picked the boy as he headed to the living room where he put him on the couch.

“Stay there while I clean the shards,” Ushijima said and Hinata nodded, his eyes following Ushijima’s retreating figure and after a few seconds, followed him to the kitchen.

Hinata watched as he cleaned the glasses. He just watched until he heard Ushijima hissed and Hinata instinctively went up to Ushijima to see that the young lad had cut his finger with a shard and blood started to flow out of the open wound.

“What are you doing here? I told you to stay –”

Ushijima was suddenly cut off when Hinata did something unexpected.

With his little hands he held Ushijima’s hand closed to his lips and licked the blood from the cut.

The gesture made Ushijima utterly surprise and his eyes were slightly wide.

“Hurt?” the boy asked, tilting his head to the side.

Ushijima shook his head, half for answering that question and the other half for shrugging the thoughts that were starting to invade his mind before he picked the boy and stood up, considering that there were still shards left on the floor and Hinata doesn’t seem to listen if he tell him to stay put, he might end up getting hurt.

But then again, Ushijima doesn’t know why he even care if he gets hurt.

Shaking his head again, he washed his hands and took a towel to dry his them as he made his way to the living room just in time to see the door open.


End file.
